Reading The Lighting Thief (WITH A TWIST!)
by PerfectPercyStory's
Summary: 8 DEMIGODS ARE SENT TO THE PAST TO HELP THE GODS IN THE UPCOMING WARS BUT PERCY HAS A SECRET NO ONE KNOWS HES DATING A OLYMPIAN GODDESS AFTER ANNABETH BREAKS U WITH HIM FOR HIS HALF BROTHER BRODY WARRICK!
1. Chapter 1

**I dont own pjo**

The gods were at the winter meeting bickering as usual

"I should of been the patron for Athens!"

"Artemis give up your oath!"

"Zeus stop cheating on me!"

"Im awesome!" said by a dumb god ;)

when suddenly there was a flash making the gods close there eyes when they opened there eyes they bowed down to the fates

"RISE, we came here today to help you in the upcoming years by giving you these books." as they said that four books appeared on zeus throne.

"We shall send some demigods here for...reasons..." they said as they flashed away.

then there was eight flashes in the room

"what is it time?"

"I love youuuuu"

"Im awesome!"

every demigod that appeared started talking among themselves except the one demigod which the others seem to ignore.  
He had black messy hair and sea green eyes.

"Zeus finally snapping after the demigods ignoring him "SILENCE!" he bellowed  
At once they shut up.

"Well, introduce yourselves!" athena said angry because she cant figure out their names.

"My name is Annabeth Chase, daughter of athena, architect of olympus and girlfriend of Brody Warrick."**(real guy from school who was stuck up!)**

"My name is Brody Warrick, BEST hero of Olympus, slayer of Giants, son of Poseidon boyfriend of Annabeth Chase." he said smugly

"WHAT YOUR BROKE THE OATH!" Zeus yelled as well as Hades

"How would I know what I do in the future brothers?" Poseidon said calmly

"Very well..." zeus grumbled

"My name is Grover Underwood, Lord of the wild" a satyr said

"My name is Leo Valdez son of Vulcan, fire wielder" a small kid said.

After his introduction every god flickered to their Roman side

"A roman with greeks?" zeus asked

"The future is messed up" annabeth said.

"My name is Frank Zhang son of mars, legacy of poseidon." said a tanned kid

Poseidon started thinking if he had the gift of the Argonaut...

"Im Thalia Grace daughter of zeus, hunter of artemis." said a girl with a punk rock shirt.

At this the gods gasped

"But your a tree!" zeus said

"Yeah the future is cray cray" Thalia smirked

"Im Jason Grace son of Jupiter, praetor of camp Jupiter."

"You broke the oath TWICE!" hera screeched

"Now wife I can explain." zeus said

"Shut up dont speak to me!" hera said

"Calm down theres only one demigod left let him say his introduction." athena said

They all looked at the last demigod who was quiet the whole time

"Im percy jackson son of poseidon." Said the bot with sea green eyes

"You broke your oath twice!" Zeus said

"Brother so DID YOU !" poseidon and hades said

Zeus was about to respond when athena said "Sea spawn is that ALL your titles?"

"No." Percy said

But the other demigods glared at the boy and he quickly said "I mean yes."

As zeus was about to speak there was a flash and a note appeared

**_Percy say all your titles ignore the rest of the demigods Your under our protection ._**

**_The Fates_**

As the other demigods looked angry percy began

"Let me restart Im percy jackson son of poseidon , Slayer of kronos , defeater of gaea, killer of giants  
Destroyer of the titans, carrier of the sky, savoir of artemis, bearer of the curse of Achilles, Child of the great prophecy."

all the gods looked shocked

"Why is there a demigod that powerful alive!" zeus said as he reached for his bolt

"Father remember his under the fates protection!" athena said

"Very well" zeus said furious

"Are you in a relationship because you look sexy!" Aphrodite asked

The other demigods started to laugh and then they said "He cant get a girlfriend!"

Then there was another flash as a note appeared

zeus read the note and it said

**_Percy you may tell them but dont tell them to much details._**

**_The Fates_**

The demigods who were laughing looked a bit shocked and angry for being made looking like a bunch of idiots.

"Well I AM in a see what else can I say. oh, shes a goddess an-" at this the whole room gasped  
"WHAT" the demigods said

The gods were thinking on who it could be.

"Let me continue. As I said shes a goddess and umm...well sheisaOlympian!" percy said rapidly

This time the whole room gasped including the gods

"WHO IS SHE!" Zeus demanded

"Ohmygawd!" Aphrodite squeaked

The female gods were looking at each other wondering who it was most likely Aphrodite.

"She must be a idiot who ever she is. I me-" annabeth never finished the sentence as percy released his full power.

It felt like Kronos aura but stronger

Percy ran towards annabeth and pulled out his sword pointing it at her.

"It would be wise if you dont finish that sentence." percy hissed

Annabeth just nodded the rest of the demigods were on the ground except for brody

"How dare yo-" brody too never finished the sentence as percy disappeared and appeared in front of him in un humanly speed and punched his gut.  
"Shut up or else I will make you."Percy hissed

But it seems that brody was knocked out by the power behind the punch.

he looked at the other demigods who were now standing up afraid of his power having forgotten how powerful he is.

"I think its time you began reading the story hestia said making the gods jump forgetting that she was there.

"Errm okay Ill read." athena said grabbing the book.

Chapter one

******I accidentally vaporize my Pre-Algebra**** teacher **

**And done!Tell me if you lie it hopefully If you guys like this I can finish the rest of the books! This is my first "reading the books fanfic**

**The reading shall start next chapter!**

**IMPORTANT I NEED A PAIRING**

**IT CAN BE ANY GODDESS OLYMPIAN EVEN HERA!**

**I WONT UPDATE UNTIL 10-15 REVIEWS!**


	2. I GOT REPORTED ON FANFICTION

**Chapter 2! OMFG ENJOY!**

_ 7/18/13 . chapter 1 _

_I barely made it through, the spelling and grammar is awful_

INPORTANT INPORTANT

I have been reported and someone told me that mst (copying a story and adding comments)z

Is aganist rules so im going to delete this.

but unless I misread something I will keep it up

this is what I had before I got reported.

~PerfectPercyStory's

I agree my spelling and grammar are horrible if your wiling to beta pm me my regular beta seems to be gone.

**I dont own pjo ! disclaimer!**

**HESTIA PAIRING SINCE SO MANY WANT A PESTIA (IS WHAT I DID THERE?)**

Chapter one

**"I accidentally vaporize My Pre-Algebra Teacher,"  
**  
Apollos and hermes looked at percy and awe like he can be there other brother.**  
**  
But percy dident notice them looking at him he was too busy glaring at the floor.

**Look, I didn't want to be a half-blood**

"I did, Because I knew I was awesome!" Brody said

At once Artemis. Athena, Hera, Aphrodite and Hestia all knew that they were not going to like this demigod.

**If you're reading this because you think you might be one my advice is:****Close this book right now. Believe whatever lie your mom or dad told you about your birth, and try to lead a normal life.**

"Hah! What a wimp!" Annabeth said"Already at the first chapter and your trying to run away?" Thalia said smirking at him

But percy didn't respond he just kept on looking at the floor

While the gods are wondering why they hate percy.

**Being a half-blood is dangerous. It's scary. **

At this the other demigods started to laugh at percy.

**Most of the time, it gets you killed in painful, nasty ways.**

**If you're a normal kid, reading this because you think it's fiction, great. Read on.  
**  
"Wait!, Is this book available to mortals!?" Zeus bellowed Then Percy spoke after a long silence

"A scribe of athena wrote this his name is Rick happy that their reading a book written by a child of hers sat up more straightly in pride.

I envy you for being able to believe that none of this ever happened.

**But if you recognize yourself in these pages – if you feel something stirring inside – stop reading immediately. You might be one of us. And you that it's only a matter of time before **_**they**_** sense it too, and they'll come for you.**

"Come on. Being a demigod isn't that bad right?" Apollo asked curiously**  
**

"Of course not Percy is just a baby." Frank said with disgust at percy

Other demigods nodded in agreement

"Oh.." Apollo said ashamed that he made the demigods make fun of percy.

**Don't say I didn't warn you.**

**My name is Percy Jackson.**

Some of the demigods put their index finger in there mouth making barf sounds while other demigods started to laugh at that.

No one noticed but hestia, that percy had a lone tear coming out of his eye.

Yet he was filled with hope and love.

She quickly looked at Aphrodite and she saw that she had a look of confusion as well.

She continued to read.

**I'm twelve years old. Until a few months ago, I was a boarding student at Yancy Academy, a private school for troubled kids in upstate New York.**

**Am I a troubled kid?**

Many demigods snorted while jason faked coughed to his hand and said "And ugly". annabeth and brody laughed at his joke.

**Yeah. You could say that.****I could start at any point in my short miserable life to prove it, but things really started going bad last May, when our sixth-grade class took a field trip to Manhattan – twenty-eight mental-case kids and two teachers on a yellow school bus, heading to the Metropolitan Museum of Arts to look at ancient Greek and Roman stuff.**

"Wow, sounds interesting." Athena said.**(A/N OK I dident tell you this but I will edit the story a bit to make it a harem. but dont worry hestia WILL be the main goddess.)**

"Knowing percy he'd say its torture." annabeth said with a smile.

**I know – Cool right?  
**  
Annabeths jaw and hit the floor and redness slowly appearing in her cheeks.

"What! I thought I knew him he always said he hated education! did he lie to me for that long!" annabeth thought to herself

While annabeth was thinking the other demigods were thinking why did annabeth called him seaweed brain if he was smart.

Athena was wondering why the demigods were looking dumbfounded, She looked at percy who had a small smile.  
**  
Thats the one good thing about Yancy school trips. They're always about interesting stuff.**  
**Like the Greek gods**.

All the gods smiled at percy being interested in them before he knew they are real

** Right know Im researching about the goddesses.  
**  
The goddesses perked up and wondered who he was researching first.

**For example Hera?**

Hera sat up straight wanting to know what he knows about her.

**I feel sorry for her I mean her husband cheats on her all the time and she cant do nothing, but just accept it I wont be surprised if she hates them.**

Everyone's jaw dropped while Zeus was embarrassed.

Hera thought how did he know thats how she feels?  
**  
But its not their fault you cant blame them for their fathers unfaithfulness.**

"You are correct Perseus Its their father fault not them, Please forgive me everyone." Hera said**  
**  
She then looked at Zeus and said "I shall not divorce you." Hera said to zeus who had a relived smile. "BUT! that does not mean shall stay faithful to you, I shall only

elope with persons are I deem worthy, And I already now one she said eyeing percy." WHAT1 IF YOU ELOPE WITH SOMEONE ELSE BES-" Zeus got slapped by hera

"Oh shut up" Hera said

"Please continue hestia." hera asked

Hestia, Who was smiling at hera for finally standing up for herself said "Yes Hera."

**and Artemis, if she was real Im pretty sure she would have a reason for her man-hating.  
**  
Artemis was shocked that he guessed correct. but lets see what he thinks the reason is. artemis thought to herself.

**My theory is that since Orion is the only male friend she ever had is that this Orion guy did something to her which was traumatic**

**to a big degree that she started hating males, but its just a theory.**

"Amazing! How did you know that?!" Artemis asked to percy

"Research and more research." Percy said with a tiny smile on his mouth.**"**Do you go to college?" Athena asked Now interested in the demigod called percy.

"Sadly, no I was on constant quest for the gods I never got much of a personal life, but when I met-, Oh wait I cant tell you her name yet but well when I met my girlfriend, I had a lot more time since she requested for the gods to give me 3 years off without any quests." percy said with a small blush creeping up on his face.

"Wait, How are you smart? I thought you were dumb? I mean when we were escaping from the theme park on the roller coaster when you said Jump we would've crashed to the wall!" Annabeth said thinking She just caught percy.

"Thats because you did not count the wind speed nor the the height of the gate thats why we went too high over the gate, If we went when I said so we would of landed on a Bush." Percy said

Annabeth shocked that she forgot about the wind speed and even more shocked about percy outsmarting her.

"Yeah right who cares your just lying, I dont believe you." Brody said to him.

"NOOOOO, My life's ambition is to make you believe me I have nothing to live for!" Percy said dropping to the floor fake crying

The Gods were laughing at his little show

Brody being the idiot he was said "Wow!. I never thought it was! I guess your-" Brody got slapped by Frank

"HE WAS BEING SARCASTIC IDIOT!" Frank yelled at Brody.

Percy started laughing so hard he fell on the floor laughing. Then followed by the gods started to laugh also.

Hestia feeling sympathy for the demigod started to read.

**Mr. Brunner, our Latin teacher, was leading this trip**.

**Mr. Brunner was this middle-aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee.**

Sounds like chiron Many thought in their head.

**You wouldn't think he'd be cool, but he told stories and jokes and let us play games in class. He also had this awesome collection of Roman armor and weapons. **

******I hoped the trip would be okay. At least, I hoped that for once I wouldn't get in trouble.**

"This once?" Poseidon questioned

"Yeah, the book will explain I think." percy said

**"See, bad things happen to me on field trips. Like at my fifth-grade school, when we went to the Saratoga battlefield, I had this accident with a Revolutionary War cannon. I wasn't aiming for the school bus, but of course I got expelled anyway.**

Apollo and hermes fell off their chairs laughing.

"What -_Gasp-_were -_gasp-_ you- _gasp-_ aiming- _gasp_ -for?" Apollo asked in between breaths

Percy grew a Cheshire smile freaking most gods and demigods "There was a group of guys that I did not like...so I decided to end their life's, but they noticed the cannon ball and dodged it hitting the bus." Percy said still with a Cheshire smile.

The whole room froze except one war god who was getting to cheer the demigod.

Then percy broke into a fit of laughs

"I was kidding I just wanted to see if it worked and plus who load's live ammunition in cannons?" percy said holding back his laughs.

Once again apollo and hermes started to laugh.

"Are you sure you not one of my demigod children?" Hermes asked hoping he was.

"Sorry hermes but dont worry we hang out and prank the gods with apollo we're pretty tight." percy reassured the god.

Hermes showed a happy smile along with apollo.

Percy turned to hestia and said "Please continue hestia." Percy said.

She was about to read until Zeus yelled "WHY DO YOU SPEAK TO US LIKE THAT?" Percy unfazed by the question just chuckled.

"Well, Im not used to it."Percy said

"Not used to it?" Artemis said also slightly annoyed he shows no respect to the gods.

"You see in the future The gods and I are friends, apollo, hermes and I hang out. Hades and I work help each other, artemis and I hunt and she lets me stay with the

hunters too they also like me, ares and I train, Hephaestus and I forge together making automatons, hera and I help people with their marriage problems, zeus and I

help maintain order around olympus, Aphrodite and I help people fall in love, demeter and I eat cereal together(Demeter smiling finding out she has a cereal buddy)

Athena and I Like to study together and from time to time Dionysus and I get drunk and lastly hestia and I love to chat a lot. percy remembering all the times hestia And he chat.

Hestia shocked that anyone talks to her in the future smiled at the young boy because almost no one cares about her.

Most Olympians were happy at the thought because they almost never had a social time with anyone let alone a friend.

Then zeus asked "What about Poseidon?" Percy face turned dark "Poseidon and I are not in good terms." Athena noticing he called Poseidon by his name asked "Why do you not call him father?"

"He disowned me as his son and since he's my father he can take away my title as the hero of olympus and give it to other children of Poseidon's, in this case he gave it to Brody."

All the demigods smiled "Thats because I deserve it not that disgrace of the sea." Brody boasted.

"I dont really care its just words, Please continue reading hestia." Percy said not giving a rats ass.

Artemis was surprised he just basically gave away his glory.

**And before that, at my fourth-grade school, when we took a behind-the-scenes tour of the Marine World shark pool, I sort of hit the wrong lever on the catwalk and our class took an unplanned swim. And the time before that... Well, you get the idea.**

"NOW, that really was a accident." Percy said

"I thought that I pulled the lever to turn on the lights." Percy said with a sly smile.

**This trip, I was determined to be good.**

**All the way into the city, I put up with Nancy Bobofit, the freckly, redheaded kleptomaniac girl, hitting my best friend Grover**

**in the back of the head with chunks of peanut butter-and-ketchup sandwich.**

"Ewwwwwwwww" most females said

**Grover was an easy target. He was scrawny. He cried when he got frustrated. He must've been held back several grades, because he was the only sixth grader with acne and the start of a wispy beard on his chin. On top of all that, he was crippled.  
**  
"Sounds like a satyr." Dionysus said  
**  
He had a note excusing him from PE for the rest of his life because he had some kind of muscular disease in his legs. He walked funny, like every step hurt him, but don't let that fool you. You should've seen him run when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria.**

"Quite a sight when he runs." Percy commented

Anyway, Nancy Bobofit was throwing wads of sandwich that stuck in his curly brown hair, and she knew I couldn't do anything back to her because I was already on probation. The headmaster had threatened me with death by in-school suspension if anything bad, embarrassing, or even mildly entertaining happened on this trip.

"I'm going to kill her," I mumbled.

Ares perked up

Grover tried to calm me down. "It's okay. I like peanut butter."

"On you?" thalia said to no one.

**He dodged another piece of Nancy's lunch.**

**"That's it." I started to get up, but Grover pulled me back to my seat.**

Wimp! Ares thought.

**"You're already on probation," he reminded me. "You know who'll get blamed if anything happens."**

**Looking back on it, I wish I'd decked Nancy Bobofit right then and there.**

"Still do." Percy said

In-school suspension would've been nothing compared to the mess I was about to get myself into.

"Wow why did you ever like him?" Brody asked annabeth.

"I honestly dont know." Annabeth said

Ouch now that one hurt a lot.

Percy saddened at the comment slumped down

Hera felt a tinge of sympathy for the demigod knowing how it feels when someone you love is with another.

**Mr. Brunner led the museum tour.**

**He rode up front in his wheelchair, guiding us through the big echoey galleries, past marble statues and glass cases full of really old black-and-orange pottery.**

**It blew my mind that this stuff had survived for ten thousand, nine thousand years.  
**

**He gathered us around a thirteen-foot-tall stone column with a big sphinx on the top, and started telling us how it was a grave marker, a _stele, _for a girl about our age. He told us about the carvings on the sides. I was trying to listen to what he had to say, but everybody around me was talking, and every time I told them to shut up, the other teacher chaperone, Mrs. Dodds, would give me the Hades eye. See what I did there?**

The gods chuckled at this even hades

**Mrs. Dodds was this little math teacher from Georgia who always wore a black leather jacket, even though she was fifty years old. She looked mean enough to ride a Harley right into your locker. She had come to Yancy halfway through the year, when our last math teacher had a nervous breakdown.**

Percy flashed a guilty smile at everyone

"What did you do to him?"

"I would sometimes sneak to his office and write things everywhere saying "Whyyyy did you killll meeee" with some splashes of ketchup on paper to mimic blood." he had the breakdown a week later

Hermes walked up to percy and high five him then hugged him

"You are awesome" he said to percy before he walked back to his throne.

Hestia continued

**From her first day, Mrs. Dodds loved Nancy Bobofit and figured I was devil spawn. She would point her crooked finger at me and say, "Now, honey," real sweet, and I knew I was going to get after-school detention for a month.**

**One time, after she'd made me erase answers out of old math workbooks until midnight, I told Grover I didn't think Mrs. Dodds was human. He looked at me, real serious, and said, "You're absolutely right."**

**Mr. Brunner kept talking about Greek funeral art.**

**Finally, Nancy Bobofit snickered something about the naked guy on the stele, and I turned around and said, "Will you _shut up_?"**

**It came out louder than I meant it to.**

percy remembered the good times before he knew bout the gods

**The whole group laughed. Mr. Brunner stopped his story.**

**"Mr. Jackson," he said, "did you have a comment?"**

**My face was totally red. I said, "No, sir."**

**Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the stele. "Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?**

**I looked at the carving, and Knew what it was "That's Kronos eating his kids, right?"**

The elder gods shivered at the thought

**"Yes," Mr. Brunner said, obviously not satisfied.**

**"And he _did _this because ..."**

**"Kronos was the king titan and he feared the power of his children so he ate them, but the gods being immortal grew up in his stomach.**

"Correct jackson" Mr. Brunner said

**-And this is were I got a pm of the report I got sorry-**


	3. Authors note

I Vowed to never use this but...I have to

I am not going to quit the story,its just I cant update like once per week.

I will update WHEN I can, Because I do have a life outside fanfiction ,ya know?

I know a/n is against rules but this is regarding the story.

But, Im going to write another story that i got, percy is going to be a ADOPTED demigod of hera's(thats all for now expect it in a month.

And Im going to start school in the 26 of aug so im update speed is going to slow down.


	4. AN

Well, its official im quitting Fanfiction...

But, im going to start writing my OWN story (not a fan-story)

A story from my head

Look for it on press fiction or fiction press my name is R. Fukada

And if you wish to adopt a story then just pm me


	5. new

So I posted a chapter on the website I moved to and just wow...2 DAYS LATER 4 VIEWS

So yeah im coming back to Fanfiction but with new storys.

yay I guess...


End file.
